Part Of The Journey Is The End
by AgentJrm
Summary: After watching Avengers: Endgame; you were left satisfied but broken hearted. Suddenly a guy dressed in a Deadpool costume entered the scene. Working under the command of an unknown 'he', Deadpool brought you to the Marvel Cinematic Universe where the characters you love most come to life. How would things turn out now that you know all things that is gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1 - Deadpool

Every cheer and applause from the audience came to a hault after letting the scene before them sink in.

Iron Man is gone.

"No..." you pursed your lips while letting the tears fall from your eyes. You dreaded this since the moment you stepped inside the cinema. You hoped that whatever rumors of Iron Man dying could appear on social media, it wouldn't happen just like that. After years of seeing RDJ on the screen bringing Tony Stark to life, you have felt a special connection with the character.

Just like you, most of the audience watching were sobbing and trying to deny what they was seeing. It's Iron Man, Tony Stark's dead body.

No matter how heart broken you were it still did not hide the fact that you were so satisfied with the movie. All the movies since Iron Man 1, wrapped up and concluded with the most epic ending.

The only thing making you sad is the fact that there will be no more Ironman to look forward to. No more Tony Stark sarcastic comebacks.

You walked outside the theaters and strolled along the mall to the Avengers exhibit area. The usually empty space was now filled with Avengers memorabilia.

You stared at the life size IronMan suit and sighed...

"The Avengers wouldn't be the same without the three of you, Mr. Stark." you mumbled to the suit.

"You know, if they had the X-Men with them, Wolverine could have used the Gauntlet without dying... OMG! Or maybe Deadpool! That guy's awesome too, you know."

You frowned and raised an eyebrow at the speaker beside you.

You like X-Men and Deadpool too but saying that while you were mourning for your favorite hero was kinda rude. It's like he was like mocking Iron Man.

"Excuse me?" you asked with your voice that somehow raised slightly. You cleared your throat and tried to act normal but you frowned even more when you saw the guy who spoke was wearing a Deadpool costume.

"Oh, so that's why. You're a Deadpool fan, aren't you?" you said while rolling your eyes.

"Shhh."

You were startled when he suddenly covered your mouth and shushed you but you slapped his hand away.

"What the hell are you-"

"No time for getting angry at Deadpool. Come on, munchkins. Follow me."

You did not follow him but he pulled you anyway and led you to the Infinity Gauntlet in the center of the platform.

When you were in front of it, that was when you notice something weird.

You immediately looked around you and your mouth hang agaped when you realized nobody was moving. It was like time has stopped and only you and the guy on a Deadpool cosplay was moving.

You stared at the guy with shock but your attention turned to the item he placed on your hand.

"The reality stone?"

He held your hands together and even before you can react, you had a feeling in your stomach like it was turning so fast while you saw your body turning into swirl of colors. In an instant, everything around you vanished like paint being washed away.

It was like watching Dr. Strange in 3D. Only the part where he was being transported from one dimension and reality to another.

OH MY GOD! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?!

There was a loud thud and you found yourself sprawled on the ground. You groaned as you tried to help yourself up.

"Wow, that was definitely not a superhero landing."

You glared at the same guy from earlier who was sitting behind a table with tea party set toys. He picked up a teacup and pretended he was drinking from it.

"Who are you?" you asked him seriously. You had a feeling the answer was already obvious but still...

"Uhmm, what do people usually say when they they were asked dumb questions? i think it's... Duh!"

You sat up frowning but your head was so dizzy that you can't sit properly.

"So I'm dreaming?"

"I don't think so."

"Then is this real?"

"Hmm, I don't think so too."

You sighed at defeat and accepted that this is Deadpool you were talking to.

"Then what is this? Where am I?" you asked while raising your hands, gesturing to the place you were brought into but you stopped moving when you saw a house beside a lake.

"Deadpool?" you tried to steady your breathing.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked while raising the teapot and pouring imaginary tea to the cup in front of a stuffed toy unicorn that wasn't there before.

"I-is that... Is that T-Tony Stark and Pepper's house?!"

He turned his head and looked at the house.

"Oh look! It's Tony Stark's house!" he exclaimed acting like he did not know.

Your heart raced at seeing an exact replica of the house but it raced faster when a man walked out the door.

"It's Robert Downey Jr.!!!!" you exclaimed.

"Oh I don't think he knows that."

You stood up but Deadpool suddenly stuck a needle on your arm.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Just a plan."

You did not understand what he was saying but your head became a lot more fuzzy and you can't fight the sleepiness coming all over you.

"Y-you'll... pay... for... that..." you managed to say but then you fell on the ground again.

Your eyes blurred and all you heard were quick footsteps coming towards you.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Stark Family

You felt lightheaded for a while when you heard someone speak and touch you on your forehead. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes, he could have received a punch to his face and you were thankful for it.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" you freaked out as you looked at Robert Downey Jr. who definitely look like in character as Tony Stark.

"It's alright, kid. How are you feeling?"

"I-I think I'm fine."

Oh my God! Oh my God! It's Robert Downey Jr!

You realized you were staring at him too long that's why he kinda looked awkward.

Stop it, (Y/N). You're creeping him out. Deadpool said he might not know he's RDJ.

Say something, you dumbass!

"Hi."

Nice. Starting out simple. That's good.

No that isn't. You sound stupid.

"Ughh, you know, if you keep on freaking out like that, you're gonna mess things up for everyone."

You stopped your train of thoughts when you realized time stopped again and Deadpool was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, his elbows on top of his knees and his chin resting on his hands.

"I'm sorry but can't you see that I don't understand what's freaking happening?"

"Oh you actually do, and you should be thanking me for it."

"Thank you for what, exactly." you crossed your arms and huffed in frustration.

You knew where you are and what's happening. But you had no idea what you were supposed to do.

With me knowing the things that will happen, I can save Tony Stark.

You looked hopefully at Deadpool.

"Did you brought me here to save him?"

"What? No! You shall not mess with their reality, young lady."

He stood up sticking his index finger and trying to sound like a mom scolding her daughter.

"Then what am I supposed to do here?"

"Observe and understand..." he said while bowing like a gentleman that he is not. "At least, that was what he said." He added while holding his chin like he was thinking.

"Who said what?"

"Nu uh. Can't tell. He's gonna kick my ass if I tell. Anyways. Just enjoy being part of the universe for a while will you? Just don't do things that you know will affect their reality. Keep it simple, munchkins. Toodles~" he waved his hand goodbye and even before you could protest, he vanished and you saw Tony Stark blink.

"Ahh, hi?" he returned your greeting unsure of what to respond to your awkward greeting.

Both of you heard footsteps and Tony Stark's now beautiful wife, Pepper appeared from upstairs.

You kept yourself from hanging your mouth open again.

"Oh, she's awake!" She happily exclaimed then walked towards you while Tony gave her space.

"Hello, dear. I'm Pepper. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." was all the words you could muster up. All the excitement flooding through your veins. You have no idea what's gonna happen but what's important at the moment is you see your most beloved characters come to life.

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I-I don't actually remember." you said and clutched your head to act like it has a connection.

Ooh~ some acting skills building up.

Pepper looked worried and looked to Tony who shrugged. He was not comfortable with seeing a stranger together with his wife and daughter inside his house.

"Do you know where you live? How about your parents?"

Oh no, oh no! Come on (Y/N). Think of a background story!

"I-I lost my parents from the snap. Since then I never wanted to go back home. Not that I can still call it home without them." you looked down and hoped that they would buy it.

Pepper did but when you looked at Tony, he seemed surprised.

"The snap?" Tony questioned suspiciously.

Oh shoot! Did they even told the public what caused the vanished. Great, (Y/N)! You're busted!

You struggled of what to say but you saw Tony furrowing his eyebrows while shaking his head.

"Nevermind, it's just I haven't heard anyone call it 'the snap'."

"You can stay here for a while if you want. But if you have a guardian, you must go back to them."

"I don't have one." you said too quickly.

"I thought SHIELD has made sure that minors who lost their guardians were meant to be taken care of." Pepper said towards Tony.

"I ran away. They must have thought I vanished too."

You bit the inside of your cheeks as you hoped it's still believable.

"Oh. Well that explains it then. Tony?"

"Yes? What was that?" he asked. It seemed he was lost from thoughts after you mentioned the snap.

Poor, Tony. He's stil traumatized by it.

"I'm thinking we can let this kid for the meantime. I mean, there's no harm in that, is there?" Pepper asked him while looking at you kindly.

Aww, mommy Pepper being one with her maternal instincts.

Tony scanned you for a moment but gave a small smile.

"Alright, kid. You can stay. Morgan would be happy to have an extra playmate anyway."

Your eyes lit up at the mention of Morgan.

Omg! I'm gonna meet the little cutie.

"I don't know what to say. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. Unless you're a secret Hydra agent who's spying on me." he joked.

You felt your body lighten when he started joking. It meant he wasn't that suspicious and was clearly joking.

You just grinned and shook your head.

"What's a Hydra anyway?" you asked just so you'll sound convincing.

"Some enemies I got before... wait. You do know who I am, do you?"

You thought for a moment and hid your grin.

"No, sir. Ms. Pepper told me her name. You haven't yet."

He scratched the back of his head and looked disappointed while Pepper looked amused.

"Well then, I'm Tony Stark."

You giggled.

"I was kidding, Mr. Stark. I know who you are. You are Iron Man."

He fidgeted slightly but smiled at the recognition.

"What's your name, dear?" Pepper interrupted.

"I am (Y/N)." you smiled at them and looked towards the door where a little girl appeared and was looking at you.


	3. Chapter 3 - Morgan Stark

Oh my goodness! What a cute little thing.

Morgan appeared and stared at you for a moment before she looked at her Dad.

"Oi, I thought you were going to take a nap." Tony teased the little kid and she just pouted.

"I wanna play."

"Ask Mommy."

Pepper chuckled and carried Morgan.

"Sweetie, we have a guest. She's gonna stay here for a while. Say hi to her."

"Hi, I'm Morgan." she waved her little hand to you.

"Hi, Morgan. I'm (Y/N)."

You were holding back every desire to pinch her cheeks.

"Can I play now?"

Pepper looked at Tony who was making faces at Morgan.

"Okay, just be careful if you're going outside." Pepper kissed her on the cheek and put her down.

Morgan ran to the door and you were left with the couple again.

"Are you hungry? You want some?"

Tony asked and held out his hand which was holding a bowl of cheetos.

"Oh no, you are not gonna eat that if you're hungry. You need to eat proper food. Come on, I'll give you early lunch." Pepper said as she walked to the the kitchen.

Tony just shrugged.

"More for me."

You grinned and followed Pepper to the kitchen. You glanced at Tony who went upstairs. You felt so happy seeing their happy family and wished for nothing else but for it to remain as it is.

But I can't change that, can I?

You looked around if Deadpool would appear again but fortunately, he didn't. You liked the guy but you care more about spending time with the Starks instead of bickering with him.

"I forgot we've got leftover pancakes. You want some? Tony made it. He kinda overdid it and made pancakes enough to feed a large group of people." she laughed while placing the pancake on the table.

You sat down and while Pepper was fixing the table, you decided to start a conversation.

"You have a beautiful family, Mrs. Stark." you sincerely said while you felt like your heart wanted to explode because of so much joy hearing yourself calling her Mrs. Stark.

"Aww, thank you. Those two stubborn kids are the sweetest." she chuckled but then she smiled kindly at you again.

"I hope it wouldn't be rude to ask, but how did you survive alone for five years? That must have been awful."

Shoot... need to think of something again.

"I don't really have close friends either so I did not bother asking them for help. I did not want to be taken in custody by the government. I'm not very fond of them. I hid from them and stayed at my house after they left."

Pepper asked you more about what happened to you and thankfully, she was buying every background story you were giving. You're feeling bad about lying but it was the only way you could make sure they won't know where you're from.

Tony entered the kitchen the same time you finished eating your pancakes.

"Where is that helmet?" Tony mumbled to himself but you and Pepper heard him.

"Helmet? Have you taken your suit out?"

He's talking about the Iron Man suit. Omg!

You wanted to slap yourself for being so excited on about every small detail but that's reality folks. No fan would be able to stop being excited if this kind of thing happened to them.

"No no... just..." Tony eventually shrugged it off making Pepper look suspicious.

"Mrs. Stark, can I go play with Morgan outside?" you interrupted so that Tony could get away with it. You knew how motherly Pepper could get.

"Sure, and maybe take her inside for lunch after an hour."

"Okay!" you ran out of the house towards Morgan's tent near the lake.

Meanwhile, Tony's attention turned to you with furrowed eyebrows.

How the hell is she so sure where Morgan is?

"What is it, Tony?" Pepper asked him.

"Nothing... I feel something weird is happening." He blurted out.

"Weird? You mean (Y/N)?"

Tony nodded.

"Don't you find her suspicious? I don't think she's a threat but... there's something off about her."

"She's just a kid, Tony. I did feel like she's hiding something but somehow, I also feel like she has no intention of doing something bad."

"D'you want me to check on her and Morgan?"

"Tony, relax. Stop worrying for one second, Mr. Stark." Pepper gave Tony a reassuring smile and gave him a kiss to stop the man from worrying again.

It was Tony's most obvious weakness. His anxiety and never-ending fear over things that he felt could harm the people he cared about. For five years, their lives has been peaceful and almost perfect because of the family they were able to build; but even Pepper knew that at the back of Tony's mind, he kept shouldering the blame and the guilt of being alive while the others turned into dust. If only there was another chance.

Going back to you, your lips couldn't hide the smile of excitement in having time with Morgan. You switched from running to a careful walk towards her tent so that you wouldn't scare the little ball of energy you're about to face.

"Morgan? It's me, (Y/N)." you called as you knelt down on the ground.

"Only superheroes and allies are allowed. Are you an ally?"

This is so freaking adorable!

"Uhh, yeah! I'm an ally!"

Morgan peered through the curtain of her tent.

"Hurry! You need to hide! The aliens are about to get you!"

"But where am I gonna hide? I can't fit in there."

She made a frown that was so like his Dad's when she realized that.

"There must be something you can do. Or else you'll be attacked."

"Oh, right! I can turn invisible!" you winked at Morgan who was now grinning at you.

She gasped. "You're the Invisible Girl!" she giggled, happy that you were playing with her like that.

"You better hide cause I'll turn invisible now." you closed your eyes and acted like you're concentrating to turn invisible.

"I need to suit up!!" she yelled and disappeared into her tent.

Suit up?

"Hurry, Morgan! The aliens are approaching." you yelled trying not to laugh at yourself for playing like that, being (Y/Age) and all.

I better have kids like this someday. I'll be so damn lucky.

You heard a realistic sound of an Iron Suit helmet from inside. When she suddenly burst out of the tent wearing the Rescue helmet and some repulsor toy replica on her hands, your mouth hung agaped, not because she was wearing a real Rescue helmet but because it made you realize what part of the movie you were in.

Steve and the other's will be arriving any minute now!

"You better go back to your planet before we, the Protectors give you the fight you deserve!" Morgan yelled with her cute little voice while doing imaginary repulsor blasts towards the stuffed toys which you figured were the aliens.

I swear, if this is the kind of game I should be playing with kids, I can do it all day. And the Protectors?! How brilliant is this kid? And if I'm not wrong, The Avenger Initiative was originally called The Protector Initiative!

"Invisible Girl! They can't see you! You should fight to!"

"Who shall I fight?" you ran towards a Teddy Bear and lifted it. You pretended like it was defeating you in battle. "Oh no! Iron Kid! A little help here!"

She took 'blasted' the teddy off of you and took it to lay it on the ground.

"You're safe now! And I am not Iron Kid, I am Iron Heart." she giggled.

"Of course you are. Nice work, Iron Heart." you gave her a high five that she gladly responded to. Both of you heard the door from the house open.

She gasped once again and ran to her tent. "It's the leader! You must turn invisible again."

You laughed at her cuteness. While she hid inside again, you saw Tony approaching.

This scene. It's happening.

Tony clapped with a playful rhythym.

"Chow time!"

He spotted you and mouthed 'Is Morgan inside?'

"It's lunch time, kid. You should eat again." he said and turned towards the tent.

"Morguna... Morgan H. Stark."

The tent opened and Morgan greeted her Dad with her toy repulsors.

"Define lunch or be disentigrated."

Oh my God! This is it.

You bit your lip as you watched them. You liked seeing Tony being a Dad to Morgan. It's so perfect to look at.

Tony looked surprised finding Morgan wearing the helmet.

"You should not be wearing that, okay? That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom." He gently took the helmet from Morgan and her face appeared with a mischievous smile. Just like her Dad's.

"Okay."

"There you go. Are you thinking about lunch? Want a handful of crickets?"

"No." she giggled.

"That's what you want. How did you find this?"

"Garage."

"Really? Were you looking for it?"

"No. I found it though." she giggled. You felt like she didn't find it by chance.

Tony seemed to figure that too but he just smirked at the little kid.

"You like going to the garage, huh? So does daddy. It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her."

Tony carried Morgan in his arms while holding the Rescue helmet on the right hand. He gestured for you to follow.

You were already near the door when you remembered what was supposed to happen next. You turned around and you were not wrong.

A black Audi was approaching and it pulled over to a stop a few meters away.

It's Chris Evans, Paul Rudd and Scarlett Johansson! I can die now! No, that would not be good. I can cry now! But that would be weird!

"Mr. Stark, someone's here." you muttered between airy words.

Star strucked again! Only these are not stars, but supposed to be real life super heroes you're encountering.

Steve, Natasha and Scott came out of the car and all of them looked hopeful for their purpose of visiting. They haven't took notice of you yet because they were all looking at their former team mate. You pursed your lips forcing yourself not to cry.

I will not cry! This is not the time!

You turned to Tony.

"Should I take Morgan inside?"

Tony thought for a moment and sighed. He nodded and put Morgan down so that both of you could go inside.

"Tell Pepper that you three can have lunch first."

You would have wanted to eavesdrop or join them in their conversation but you knew they need their own meeting for now. You'll let yourself be involved the next time.


	4. Note: Important

Hi readers! This is me, Agent Jrm. I also go by this name in Wattpad, but with an underscore. (Agent_Jrm)

I hope you've taken a liking to my fanfiction.

Please, leave some comments and let's interact with each other. I would very much love that.


	5. Chapter 4 - What Makes Him Fight

After you took Morgan to Pepper, you had the urge to go back outside and join the others but you knew that it would be pointless to tell them you know them.

Pepper was fixing the table and you saw her placing seven plates on it. You felt touched by her action, realizing she was hoping that Steve, Nat and Scott would join in lunch but you knew they wouldn't.

"I'll just check on what's happening..." Pepper said after the table was prepared.

You knee she wouldn't be showing herself to the others. Only seconds passed and Pepper was back with a sad expression. She tried to look okay as she turned to Morgan.

"Sweetie, I think Daddy needs you. Will you go and save him?"

Morgan nodded and ran to the door.

Peppet sighed and look at you.

"I don't think they'll be joining us afterall. I'll just excuse myself in the restroom." She walked away towards the restroom while you were torn with your thoughts, wanting to medle with the situation. You would love to see them have lunch together like a family but you figured it was not the right time.

You volunteered to do the dishes after lunch because it was embarassing to do nothing after they let you stay in their home. Because despite of them being in an alternate reality, they are still real people giving you food and shelter.

You did not talk to Tony much and only spent time with Morgan... a lot. You were loving the child more and more. She was so sweet and intelligent. She didn't actually talk much except when you play, but that was only in the start, now she was actually talking a lot. You loved the idea that Tony must be like that when he was a kid.

After dinner, Pepper gave you clothes to wear. You took a bath and that was the only time you realized that you smell.

Ugh, I hope they did not smell that. I forgot that I was sprawled on the ground when Tony found me.

Morgan was already in bed when you finished showering so you went in the kitchen where you found Tony looking at a picture.

That must be him and Peter.

"Hi, Mr. Stark." you started. "You should have made me wash the dishes."

"No can do, Kid. You're a guest. You shouldn't be doing chores." he huffed as he returned the picture.

"Who's picture was that?" you asked while subtly biting your lip. You hope he wouldn't react negatively.

"An intern who's personally close to me." he simply answered as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

You nodded as you thought of something to say.

"Is he... gone too?"

What the heck, (Y/N). That was not a nice question to ask so bluntly.

Tony sighed and instantly, you saw the shadow of how restless he was written on his face.

"I wasn't able to stop it. I just watched them turn into dust one by one... I waited for my hands to start turning to dust but it never did."

"You should not blame yourself for what happened, Mr. Stark. It was never your fault."

"But I did not do anything about it, did I?"

"You did, but it may have not been enough yet. But you're alive right? Then you're alive for a reason... Don't... don't waste it." The last words you said came out in a whisper but he looked at you bewildered. It was the exact last words that Yinsen has told him when he first became Iron Man and it was what kept him going.

You strucked Tony right into his heart with your words. He did try to move on, now that he has a family of his own. He wanted to just remain living a normal person's life but the thing was, he is not normal. Tony and the Avengers are remarkable and extraordinary people who will do anything to Avenge those they care about... and that includes the world that their loved ones live in.

Being reminded of Peter and now you, who reminded him of Yinsen's words... he remembered why he fights.

"You're right, kid. It's the only reason why I am alive right now." he walked to you gave you a tap on the shoulder. "Thank you for reminding me."

You felt loss for words. He was actually thanking you but those words... that it was the only reason he's alive... it actually hurts you because you knew it was really the only reason.

"What are you gonna do now, Mr. Stark?" you asked as you followed him.

"Scott has been talking about this time heist stuff and they're right... it's a second chance."

"Scott?" you asked acting like you haven't heard that name.

"That's Ant-guy. Oh, and by the way, those were Captain America and Blackwidow you saw earlier. In case you did not know."

You couldn't help but giggle from his words. Oh how wrong he was. You could say you know more about them than he thought.

"Can I help?"

"You?" he looked a bit surprised.

"What do you know about time travel?"

"I know for a fact that it's nothing like Back to the Future or the usual time traveling movies."

You held yourself from laughing.

"Good for you. Some people believe those stuffs."

"FRIDAY, Open the most accurate bluprints on time travel."

"On it, Boss."

Tony looked at you as if waiting for your reaction so you thought of acting according to it.

"Is that an A.I.? That's so cool!" you exclaimed. Too much over acting but he bought it so no harm done.

"I'm surprised you immediately knew what she is. You're pretty smart, aren't you... what year are you in? Do you go to school?"

Oh no, here comes the interrogations again...

"I did. I stopped after the snap in my sophomore year."

"Which school?" Tony asked as he observed the hologram pictures of stuffs you do not understand.

"Midtown Tech, sir." you answered because it was the only school you were sure that actually existed in the MCU.

He stopped for a moment as he scanned the files in front of him.

"Heard of Peter Parker?"

Oh no... i've made connections. No no no.

"Y-yeah. Most of the school knows him. He's one of Midtown's brightest students."

"It was Peter... the intern I've been talking about." he admitted.

"I kinda figured that out, Sir. I knew he was your intern."

You stopped talking after that and watched him work on the graphic holograms displayed on his computer.

"Aren't you getting bored this?" he asked amused. He saw you watching all the holograms that appeared. You were actually really interested because outside of the movie, these stuffs were supposedly made up but it was very real to you at the moment.

"Nope, it's very interesting."

He really looked amused at your interest on his work.

It was already very late when he started to look tired and down.

"Look at a mod inspiration, let me see what check out. So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a mobius strip, inverted, please."

"Processing..."

This is familiar now... but somethings off.

"Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. Gotta take a second."

"Just a moment."

"I hope it'll work..." Tony whispered.

You figured what was different. It was Tony's attitude while working on the project. In the movie, he was not that hopeful of making the time heist project work but now, you just heard him say it out loud.

"Model rendered."

You stood up when the result appeared on the screen. In a complete shock of amazement, the render comes back as successful. Tony fell back, bewildered by the discovery.

"Shit!" he exclaimed while looking at you who was smiling from ear to ear because of the scene you were about to witness.

"Shit!" Morgan's little voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

Tony turned to her with his index finger on his lips.

"What are you doing up, little miss? Aren't you supposed to be in bed."

"Shit!"

"No, we don't say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her."

"Why you up?"

"'Cause I got some important shit going on here."

You giggled as you watched the exchange and how Morgan's cute eyebrows frown while his lips still smiled.

"What do you think? I got something on my mind."

"Was it Juice Pops?"

"Sure was. That's extortion. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on my mind."

Tony carried her and looked towards you.

"Hey, Goldilocks... want some Juice Pops?"

"No, Sir. I'm good... but Goldilocks?" you laughed.

"Yeah, girl lost in the woods."

You let them have their moment and you went to the guest room where they were letting you stay. You wanted to observe what's gonna be his conversation with Pepper be but you were actually tired. You decided you'll just call it a day and wake up early so you could ask Tony to bring you with him in the Avengers Facility.

What should I do to make him take me with him?

You closed your eyes to think but when you opened it, it was already morning.

Shit!

You had no idea what time Tony went to the Facility in the movie so you wanted to wake up early. You looked at the clock on your table and saw it was still six o'clock. You fixed the bed as fast as you could and ran downstairs.

"Early bird?" Pepper said. She was drinking coffee on the table.

"Sometimes."

"You want coffee? There's more here." she stood up to take some.

"Is Mr. Stark still asleep?"

"No, he's taking a shower. I don't think he did much sleeping last night."

Speaking of him, he appeared wearing tshirt and jeans.

"Going so soon? You should tell Morgan first." Pepper said.

"Need to eat breakfast first, of course. I'm not in a hurry." Tony said kissing Pepper on top of her head.

"Hey, kid. You're early."

"Where are you going, sir?"

"Just call me Tony, okay? I'm going to the Avengers Facility. Get something done." he reluctantly smiled as he looked at Pepper.

"Can I tag along?" you asked.

Tony thought for a moment.

"I can't see harm in that. Alright. You dress up and let's wait for Morgan to say bye."

You internally shouted yes and drank your coffee and ate the toast that Pepper placed in front of you. She also lent you casual clothes to wear. You were now wearing a simple red shirt and jeans.

You went back downstairs to see Tony saying goodbye to Morgan.

"It will only be for... maybe a few days." Tony said with much doubt in his voice. You did not know if you read his tone right or you just knew what's gonna happen

"Ok, you're gonna buy me more Juice Pops?"

Tony smiled and pushed his daughter's hair out of her face.

"Of course, more Juice Pops."

"And Cheeseburger?"

"And Cheeseburger. Okay, I'll buy you and Mommy when I get home." Tony pulled Morgan in a tight hug while Pepper watched them. Pepper joined. "We'll wait."

Tony nodded and turned to you who just entered showed yourself.

"You ready, Goldilocks?"

"Yep, very ready." you grinned at his giving nicknames thing.

"Bye, Morgan." you said. "Can I give you a hug too?" you asked.

"Maybe..." she pretended to think twice but then she laughed and hugged you.

"Bye, Mrs. Stark, see you later."

You suddenly wanted to stop Tony from walking out of the house. It was the last time he's gonna see Morgan.

Both of you were about to board the car when you saw Morgan outside the porch.

"Daddy! I love you 3000!!" she shouted.

"Oh my goodness..." you held your hand to your heart. The movie hadn't shown that.

Tony chuckled and gave Morgan a flying kiss. "I Love You 3000!"


	6. Chapter 5 - The Avengers HQ

You and Tony rode on his Audi R8 car. He drove in silence but nothing of it seemed awkward. It just felt like a normal drive to the Facility. But somehow, you felt his nervousness. Maybe the nervousness of facing them again. He already met them yesterday, but it was actually time for him to work with them like the old days.

"You nervous of meeting them?" you finally asked.

"Not really. A little bit uncomfortable but I miss them. I really do. I said it out loud yesterday and I just want to feel the same hope and trust I have with them back then."

"It'll be okay, Tony. I may not be aware of what exactly happened before and know just bits from the news but you guys... I see you like you're a big family of heroes. Everything will be okay... eventually." you said because you knew they will be okay. Your hopeful look subsided when you realized you were hoping for something so different from what's going to happen. Because not everything is going to be okay.

You changed the topic to avoid the sulking feeling. You asked Tony about the time travel stuff and he explained it to you. You were so amazed on how real it sounded like and wondered why wasn't that being invented in your reality.

After the drive that took quite a while, you gave an 'wow' after seeing the facility. It was so nice being able to see it up close. Tony drove fast to the entrance where you saw Steve taking notice of the car. Tony pulled over but went a bit far so he reversed to Steve's spot.

Tony rolled the window and looked at Steve.

"Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby." Tony joked. You laughed good-naturedly as Tony walked out of the car.

"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?" Steve asked and then took notice of you when you walked out of the car. "Who's this?"

"Hi, Captain Rogers. I'm (Y/N)." you walked to him and offered your hand which he reluctantly shook. He was curious on who you were.

Tony on the other hand, ignored Cap's questions and walked to the back of the car. "That's the EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it."

"You did."

Tony paused. "Oh, did I? Thank god I'm here."

"Regardless, I fixed it." He held up something in his right hand that came from the trunk of the car. "A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace. Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."

"Me too."

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back everyone? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And maybe not die trying will be nice."

"Sounds like a deal." Steve reached out his hand to shake in the deal, in which Tony replied in the same way.

You wanted to cry... 'maybe not die trying will be nice.'

Not nice... but it would have been the best thing to happen.

"By the way, this is (Y/N). Can't tell much about her but let's just say she's adopted." he winked towards you.

OMG! I'm adopted by Tony Stark!

Steve was confused but he smiled at you which made you blush.

Chris Evans is in arms reach and I could have hugged and kissed him if it was actually him! But no! this is Captain America, (Y/N)! Pull yourself together!

Tony reached back into his trunk again to pull something else out, Captain America's Shield. He meant to give it to Steve, who hesitated.

"Tony, I don't know..."

"Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding."

You haven't heard that part much when watching the movie and you giggled when you realized why he said that. It seemed that Morgan liked going inside the garage and playing with whatever she finds.

Steve fitted his arm into the shield.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team. We are getting the whole team, yeah?"

"We're working on that right now. You probably should go inside now. Nat and Bruce would be so glad to see you."

"Let's go, Goldilocks. Lucky you, you'll get to meet most of the Avengers."

You followed behind them towards a laboratory. You found Nat, Scott and Bruce together in the testing laboratory.

"Woah! What happened to you? Heard you did went Hulk Banner but did not know you'll look like that. Told you this would happen eventually. By the way nice outfit, Shrek."

"Nice to see you too, Tony." Bruce chuckled as he patted Tony at the shoulder.

Natasha was grinning at him. "Romanoff, of course you missed me."

"Took you long enough. But I knew you'd come."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, you and your spy instints. Hey there, Lang. Good to see you in your normal size." he tapped Scott's shoulder. Scott looked happy to see their only hope of fixing the anomaly in their trials. He did not want to go baby again.

"So where's the others?" Tony asked.

"I'll be getting Thor when Rocket arrives. He'll be here maybe after a few hours. Nebula will be arriving too."

"Good. How 'bout Legolas?" Tony asked Nat who's face fell for a moment.

"Rhodey, located him. He's in Japan and I'm about to go to him. Nebula will be taking me there."

After that, Tony immediately worked on the computers like not a year has gone by since the last time he was there.

"So how did you end up in Tony's house? I remember seeing you back there. Just didn't thought of it." Steve asked as both of him and Nat watched Tony work on the computers.

"I've only arrived yesterday. At first I wasn't able to remember what happened but... I'm just... alone. I was the only one left from the snap at home."

"The snap?"

"Yeah, that's what I call it."

"You're too young to be by yourself." Nat commented as she studied you carefully.

"I may be a teen, but I'm not entirely just a kid anyway."

"You seem to not be surprised and at ease with all of what's happening."

You looked at them and they looked suspicious of you.

"You don't trust me?" you straightforwardly asked them. You need to gain their trust if you'll continue to tag along like that.

"Sorry, it's just we don't know much about you."

"It's okay, I understand. But it's true that I'm just a normal teenager. I have no hidden agenda that would be of harm. And I just want to help you guys."

"Tony seems to trust you... even stay with his family so..." whatever nice thing Steve was meant to say was cut when there was a beep on the computer.

"Something passing through the outer atmosphere... must be smurf girl."

You snorted at the nickname.

"I probably get dressed. I'll take Clint back."

"Be careful, Nat. He'll come with you." Steve said.

"I know. It's just... I don't really wanna see him like that."

You watched as Nat walked out of the lab. She was your favorite female hero and looking at her now... it also hurts to remember what's in store for her. You wanted to blurt it all out to them and help them prevent the deaths you hste to happen but you knew you shouldn't.

You left Steve and Tony inside the lab when they began to talk about the time travel again. You found Scott sitting on a bench in the yard of the compund. You walked to him cause you knew what was abouy to happen.

This would be an amusing scene.

Like what you saw in the movie, everything in Scott's taco fell out of it when the Benatar lands. Nebula and Rocket walked out of the ship as you walk towards Scott.

"Hey, humie! Where's Big Green?"

"Uh, Kitchen, I think."

"Who's this?" Rocket stopped. "Aren't you lost?"

"No, i think i'm in the right place, Sir." you smiled.

Oh my gosh. He's so fluffy I wanna pet him. Too bad he's too scary for me to do that.

He was surprised to hear you call him sir that it almost looked like he smiled.

"That's awesome." Scott said to himself when Nebula passed by.

"Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot on the landing zone." she gave a glance at you and nodded. You did not know what she was thinking but that seemed like some form of acknowledgement that you were there, maybe.

She walked away with Rocket and moments later, just as Scott was getting back to his senses, Rhodey landed right in front of the two of you without warning. This time Scott was so surprised, he dropped the whole taco.

"Oh, God!"

"What's up, regular sized man?.. Hello, lady I have never met before. Who are you again?"

You laughed. "I'm (Y/N), Colonel Rhodes. Just think of me as an assistant who came with Mr. Stark."

"Another teenage intern?" he muttered while walking away.

"I'm sorry about your taco, Mr. Lang." you sat down with Scott.

"Just call me, Scott and I'll call you (Y/N). Yeah... this is a nice taco. Too bad it's already dead."

You did not know if you wanted to laugh at the scene. Bruce then arrived and seeing that Scott dropped his lunch, he handed two tacos from his own lunch to Scott. Scott took it while giving Bruce a puzzling look at this act of kindness.

"Here you go too, (Y/N). You probably are hungry too. You haven't eaten lunch yet." he handed you tacos too.

"Thank you, Mr. Banner." you smiled. It was so cool to see the Hulk face to face. Although it was not the old Hulk, you knew how important it was for Bruce to learn to be one with both of his persona.

He then walked away and boarded the back of a truck with Rocket.

"It's great you were able to come back from the quantum realm. If it weren't for you... then there couldn't have been another chance." you started and bit on your taco.

"I don't know. I was just lucky, I guess. I don't even know how I was brought back. There should have been someone working on the programs in the van for me to get back. Couldn't be the security guard in the junkyard."

"Maybe a rat or something has walked through it." you grinned.

"That's weird. If that was what happened... then how lucky for us."

Only if you were watching it like me you'll know it was really a rat.

"You're awesome, Mr. Lang. I heard about your back story. You know... the whistleblowing and burglar stuffs and how you became Ant-Man."

He looked surprised.

"I don't know how you knew that but what I'm more surprised with is that you actually used the term burglar in one try. People always calls it stealing." he rolled his eyes at the remembrance.

Nebula appeared again and was now walking back to the Benatar. Natasha appeared after her.

"I'll be taking off to Japan now. See you guys later." She said.

It was that feeling again. The urge of telling her not to go at Vormir.

You sighed.

"You okay, kid?" Scott asked before chomping on his taco.

You nodded. "Yeah... just... worried for all of you."

He snorted.

"Don't. This is out job. We're the Avengers. We're supposed to Avenger the people of Earth."

"But what I've heard, you were not officially an Avenger." you joked to take your mind off the bad feelings.

He grimaced at your statement.

"But still I Avenge people so I'm an Avenger. Ha!" he exclaimed.

You just laughed at his intent of humor, the bad feeling subsiding again.


	7. Chapter 6 - Getting Them Back Together

You eagerly listened to Scott talk even though you already knew his story. He seemed so happy that someone other than the Avengers was aware of who he is. Just as both of you finished your tacos, Steve appeared from the door and called out to you.

"Hey, (Y/N)! Scott! We're moving parts of the time machine to the Testing Chamber. We need extra hands."

You immediately followed Steve towards the room where different devices and stuffs were kept. From the tiniest to the largest machines and gadgets you could ever imagine, all of them filled the room.

Tony arrived seconds later with Rhodey and was the one who dictated on what to get. Each of you had your own cart of stuffs that you pushed to the Testing Chamber.

Steve did not have a cart but lifted a large machine by hand that would not fit in the cart. You almost squeaked in amazement seeing Captain America's strength in front of you. Not to mention America's *cough* ass *cough*.

Stop those thoughts, (Y/N). It's creepy when you think about it.

It was already getting dark when Tony started working on the huge machine. All of you helped the way you could hut sometimes, not understanding some of him terms and stuffs, he got more confused. He eventually turned to the computer and focused on the things he needed to get done in there so he said the rest of you could get rests.

You guys wanted to argue with that but realized you really had nothing to do if it's concerning computer works so you conceded and took a rest in the lounge.

"I remember this lounge." you accidentally said out loud after remembering the Avengers together in that room.

"You what?" Rhodey asked behind you.

"I was here a while ago... I just got familiar with it and that's good."

That was so lame and stupid reason.

Rhodey did not seem to mind as he sat down on the couch. Scott sat on the other end of him. You waited for Steve to enter the lounge but he did not so you went back a little and saw him just outside where you and Tony first saw him.

What, am I gonna go to him too?

Before you could stop yourself, you walked towards him and for the first time, you saw a shade of content on his face. But there was also worry in it.

What now? Am I having 'reading emotions' power?

You sighed knowing that you just knew them too well that it was easy for you to read what's on their mind.

"Hello, Captain. Why are you staying out here?" you asked when you finally approached him.

"I'm just... thinking. You know, how well it could have been if only I have fought Thanos with Tony. And then now, I've been trying to move on but I know that unless I do something about it, I will never be able to. I have always wanted to go back and talk to Tony but... the right time just did not come sooner. I regret waiting for that right time. I should have put down some pride and go to Tony first instead of waiting for his call. I-if we did not run away like we did."

"But you did not run away. You were just... protecting someone you cared about." And both of you were right and wrong. You said uneasily.

He narrowed his eyes but he was not looking at you.

Shoot! Am I spilling it again.

"I'm noticing you really know a lot of things about us." he carefully stated as he turned his look on you.

You tried your best to calm down and maybe because of the many times this was happening lately, you managed to breathe normally.

You shrugged and looked away.

"Maybe. But not more than what I should know."

"Who are you really?" he asked you, his tone slightly heavier. But you could feel he's doing his best holding back.

"I'm (Y/N). A nobody who's just hoping for all of you to be alright. You are the heroes I've looked up to since I was a kid."

"But I don't think you're just a nobody." Steve said.

"Really?" you snorted. "If you know what I'm like back in my... home. I'm kinda like a nobody compared to you guys. It would be terrific if I have powers to help you."

Steve's lips twitched with a small smile.

"You haven't really answered my question. You know, kid. I don't really trust you that much, but there's something telling me to just do that. And another thing is, you don't need powers to be a hero. All you have to do is do something if you know you can. I wasn't always like this..."

"... but even without the serum, you've stood up for what you knew was right." you nodded.

He opened his mouth but closed it again after what you said.

"You do know a lot about us."

You're eyes widened when you realized what you said.

"It's alright, some people do know a lot about us. It's just... you just said it so naturally."

You bit your lip. Anytime, you're gonna spill everything out if you don't shut up.

"I'm just glad you guys are working together again." you changed the topic which earned a smile from the Captain's lips.

"This really feels right."

You smiled after hearing that from Captain America. The Civil War has broke your heart the same it did to Tony. You have longed for them to patch things up in every movie that came after it.

You conversation with Steve was interrupted when the benatar landed in front of you. Both you and Steve walked closer to it as the door opened and three people walked down.

"It's good to have you back." Steve said, completely ignoring how Clint looked worse.

Clint hesitated but somehow, a small smile formed on his lips as Steve gripped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Steve."

Natasha smiled as she heard the exchange. Nebula stayed silent as she observed.

Clint took sight of you and you noticed surprise in his face but it suddenly turned softer than he actually had when you watched the movie.

"And who is this?" he asked still looking at you.

"(Y/N)(Y/L/N), Mr. Hawkeye. Nice to meet you." you smiled and offered your hand to shake.

He sighed and smiled for a moment before accepting your handshake.

"Clint Barton... I-I almost mistaken you for my daughter, She should have been the same age as you by now."

Your heart shattered when you heard that. He just said he mistaken you for his daughter. He really does miss his family so much.

Nat also felt Clint's pain. Lila and Clint's family was also close to her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barton." you said looking down.

"We'll do anything to bring them back Clint. To bring them all back." Steve said while clutching his shoulder.

"Whatever it takes." Clint nodded and smiled at you again before all of you walked to the door

Just as you guys were about to enter the building, a pick-up truck arrived. You already knew who those people would be but you actually expected they could have travelled using Thor's Stormbreaker. But you waved that expectation off remembering how Thor was doing.

They pulled off on a parking space on the side of the building.

You already knew what Thor will look like so you weren't surprised... unlike the others.

"What on earth happened..." Nat mumbled when they saw Thor's new appearance.

"Guys! It's so nice to see you!" Thor's loud booming voice echoed as he run towards the others and gave each of them a bone crushing hug.

"No man, I'm good!" Clint quickly said but he too was pulled into Thor's hug. They looked at Bruce who just winced together with Rocket who were shaking his head.

You giggled as you watched them and he looked at you.

"Who you might be? We've got many new recruits huh." He exclaimed.

"This is (Y/N) and she's Tony's... intern." Steve said unsurely.

"Nice to meet you, lady (Y/N)." He greeted and looked around him.

"So where's the man of Iron. He needs a hug too."

You all went inside and like what Thor said, Tony needed a hug. Tony as his usual self, gave funny one-liners targeting Thor who laughed at Tony.

"I missed that sense of humor of yours, old pal." he patted Tony on the back a little too hard that Tony was not able to react.

He looked at the others who just shrugged.

Scott has ordered dinner and it was already prepared in the dining table. It was awkward at first when all of you ate together but as minutes past, they loosened up more. Clint was still quiet and really was not like himself.

Steve said everyone should rest first because after the night ends, they'll begin their mission and give all the best they've got.

Some of them stayed in the lounge and just slept on the spot on the couch like Rhodey. Nebula did not sleep and even though you told Tony he should rest, the just likes staying up like that.

Steve was also awake when Nat led you to the room assigned to you which was formerly, Wanda's. You remembered seeing it in the Civil War movie. You looked around and felt it was really just like what Wanda's room would be.

There was even a picture of her and Pietro on the table close to the bed.

As you lied down and thought of the day you experienced, you smiled. You've met the Avengers; the original six! But then your smile faded as you were reminded of the events that you don't like to happen.

You remembered Steve's words. All you have to do is to something if you can.

"I can do something... I can tell them." you whispered to yourself but you burried your face in your pillow as you remembered what Deadpool said. You should not mess with their reality.

Something worse might happen if I do. But is there anything worse than Nat and Tony dying?

You threw your pillow on the wall in frustration and hoped Deadpool to appear.

"Right... now that I want to talk to you, you're not showing yourself."

You groaned, picked up the pillow and settled down to sleep.

You sighed as you hugged the pillow. Tony haven't touched anything and the room looked like it was how it was left back then. He really did wait for them to come back.

You closed your eyes and slept for the night, awaiting for the big day ahead for all of you.


End file.
